Love and the Task at Hand
by Okami Luna
Summary: What if Blackheart had a wife unknown to some? Blackheart is back but can't return to Earth. Meanwhile his angered wife is trying to get the power of the Ghost Rider back before he returns to Earth. Can she get it? Story MUCH better than summary. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**This was just a thought me and a few other people had. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

* * *

Mephistopheles stood in the center of the room, awaiting his sons appearance. He stood there looking at his cane. _What a fitting carving_, he thought as he looked at the figure on the top. Remembering that a man traded this and his soul for fortune. He chuckled at the memory. Blackheart burst through the door. Mephistopheles looked up from his cane.

Ever since Blackheart had come back he had been a living hell. As his father had teleported him back from Earth, all the souls under the penance stare rushed out of him. Ghost Rider had overlooked the fact that Blackheart's soul was actually in Hell. As soon as the souls had left him Blackheart was back to normal, but seriously frustrated. The result from all this was that he had to stay in Hell definitely for a few days. If he returned to Earth he would be in demon form and people would surely notice him and be in panic.

The result for all the other demonic inhabitants in Hell: they would have to put up with a ticked-off Blackheart for a week or more. Oh joy. Mephistopheles chuckled at his son's anger. "Oh, calm down. You'll be able to try and takeover my kingdom in a few days. The reason I called you here was to discuss what happened after all one thousand of your souls were burning. Interested?"

Blackheart looked at his father with a look of pure anger on his face. He was irritated, but curiosity got the better of him, "Okay, what?" Mephistopheles knew his son couldn't resist. "Johnny Blaze refused to give me the power of the Ghost Rider back." Blackheart's anger faded, "Really?"

"Really. I was wondering if you would like to go after him after your free?" Mephistopheles looked at his son with the knowledge of his answer. "Yes father," Blackheart had stood with his excitement. Mephistopheles smiled. "There is only one condition," Blackheart's anger showed again, " I want someone else to go in the meantime and try to get it out of him. You know, so you won't go crazy in these couple of days and get a head start once you leave. They can track him down and try to reason with him probably, which he won't listen to. And you'll get your wish of revenge." Mephistopheles smiled slyly.

Blackheart looked at him, then asked," Who do you want to send?" Blackheart knew he had no power in choosing who would go. Mephistopheles looked at him and said, "Why not that forgotten wife of yours?" Blackheart turned toward anger again. Of course, his wife, he thought. "Why would you want to send her?"

"Because she is strong-willed enough to get the job done and it would be mostly completed by the time you get there." Blackheart was unsure of this idea, but all for it. "What makes you think she would go since we want her to?" Mephistopheles smiled a wicked smile that made his demon teeth come through. "I have a bargain for her."


	2. Chapter 2: Walking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I decided this little moment needed a chapter to itself. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

She walked through the hallways of Hell. Mephistopheles had summoned her. Blackheart was involved and she was mad. Her face struggled to maintain it's human look. She tried to refrain from turning demon-like in her outburst. What could they want from her? She pulled at the wedding ring on her finger. Why won't the stupid thing come off? She remembered her previous tries to get it off and shuddered. She never remembered being that desperate.

She rounded a corner. A demon cowered away from her, seeing her anger. She remembered how she got into this mess. She remembered her childhood home. She also thought of the irony of it. She wasn't even a demon. She was human. Given powers of the damned, but not damned herself.

She was coming up on the room where Mephistopheles and Blackheart were waiting. A long mirror was on the wall in this hall. She remembered the reason and turned to look at it. She seen the evil powers given to her. The toothed jaw and teeth gleaming. She calmed herself. Even the mirrors couldn't doubt she was human. It showed her reflection. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, in her anger black started working its way up the tips. The calmer she got, the more black disappeared.

She straightened herself up, even knowing that when she walked into the room she would return to the anger. She straightened the black duster she wore and black corset-like shirt. Her shiny boots gleamed in the orange flames around part of the wall. She cursed the fact that with her given powers fire no longer burned her. She turned and walked down the length of the mirror and at the end turned to walk into the room with her husband and his father was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**I hope you like this chapter. If it doesn't make sense at any point,, message me and I'll explain it. It was hard to figure out how this meeting would go. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Rider.**

* * *

This time she burst through the doors. Mephistopheles looked up at her and smirked. Blackheart looked at her with a still angry face. She walked to the center of the room across from Mephistopheles. Blackheart was seated on the edge of the room in a throne-like chair. She looked at him and said, "Well, it's nice to see you once every couple of months." He looked up and sneered at her. She clenched her jaw to keep her demon from showing.

Mephistopheles clasped his hands together on his cane and said, "Hello Audrey." Audrey looked at him, her demon shining through. He smiled. "Why have you summoned me?" Audrey asked, fighting back the anger.

Mephistopheles was still smiling, "I want you to do something for me. For Blackheart. I hope you'll agree to it. The last time you went on an...errand, you overlooked the rules. This is a chance to redeem yourself. To have a clean slate."

Audrey looked from him to Blackheart to him again. "What is it, and what do I get for going?" Mephistopheles walked in the direction away from Blackheart. "You get to get out of Hell for a little while to do some bargaining or use force to get what I want you to get." Audrey moved her hand on her duster. She looked at her hand, it had ink stains.

She remembered her job, she had just been called from. She was Hell's record-keeper. She wrote down the names at the entrance to Hell, then she made a file with their name, when they arrived, and what they did to get here. She smiled at the stain on her hand. How ironic Hell has a file system, she thought.

"That's not enough," she said. Mephistopheles looked at her, "How come?" She looked at him and smiled, "What am I supposed to do?" He smiled in return. "I want you to find the Ghost Rider and get the power of the Rider back. Or at least track him down and wait until Blackheart can return on Earth."

"And if I succeed?" Audrey asked curious to what Mephistopheles would bargain for. She knew he wanted the power of his precious Ghost Rider back. Audrey cleaned up his messes. She remembered all the writing she did when the thousand souls were released. Every time he used the penance stare he sent a soul to Hell.

Mephistopheles answered her question," I'll give you three days on Earth. To go see your family and say goodbye." Audrey's anger disappeared as she realized what he was saying. "You'll let me willingly see my family if I get the power back?"

Mephistopheles looked at his cane, "Yes, and I'll make Blackheart have the choice if he's going to keep you." Blackheart looked up in shock. Audrey looked at him in shock. She regained her anger and said, "Why won't you let me go?" Blackheart sneered at her, but she could read him like a book. She seen the anger on his face, but she could also see something in his eyes. Was it sadness? She shook her head, no it couldn't be sadness.

She remembered the last time she had seen him. He was disappearing into the door of his chamber, his room. Her room was across from his. Mephistopheles remembered this fact as she did. She had requested her own room away from him. She also remembered all the things Mephistopheles sent Blackheart. Anger grew in her. He always sent beautiful demons into Blackheart's room.

Her faithful servant and helper, who had now taken over her job for a while, demon, had gone into his room once as Audrey stopped the one meant for his room. Her helper was a beautiful demon named Spark. She had taken the power of electricity.

Audrey always stopped the demons if she was near. Most backed away when they saw her, but some fought back to get to Blackheart. They only wanted to be near him because he was the Dark Prince. Heir to Hell. They usually backed away when they saw Audrey because she was the Princess. The ones who fought back usually turned into demons, knowing the Princess was just human. But Audrey fought back and turned into her demon. After that they ran away. She could turn into something they never could.

Mephistopheles pondered the thought of her as an heir to the throne as she did in the silence of the room. He knew it would take her a couple of minutes to decide and he waited. He thought she should be happy for what she was now. She was the Dark Princess, the Princess of Darkness, soon to be Queen. She would be the Queen of Hell, the Queen of Darkness, the Queen of the Damned. She would help in the ruling of Hell when Blackheart began his reign.

Audrey looked up out of her musings and said, "I'll do it." Blackheart looked up at her, then his father and said,"She'll need henchmen." Mephistopheles looked at his son and smiled. "Yes, I will give her a few demons to take with her."

Audrey looked at Blackheart and walked over to him. He looked at her, his anger melting. She looked at him and asked very quietly, "Why won't you wear your ring?" He looked at his ring finger. His wedding ring was on his bedside table. He looked up at her and shook his head, he knew she would see the meaning in his eyes. What he thought of was all the times he refused the female demons his father sent, and that he truly missed his wife. He knew he had hurt her though, and he couldn't admit that he wanted her to love him again. Because he still loved her.

Audrey seen the sadness in Blackheart's eyes. She looked at Mephistopheles, "When do I leave?" The devil smiled, "As soon as possible." Audrey said,"I'll leave in a few minutes, will you let me speak with the demons? And I'll follow wherever you send them." Mephistopheles looked at her and said, "Of course." He pointed to a door out of the room.

She took one last look at Blackheart and walked through the door. There were three demons there. An earth demon, a water demon, and a fire demon. She called to Mephistopheles, "Okay." He clapped his hands in the other room and the demons disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Audrey started to leave, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to face whoever grabbed her. She turned and faced Blackheart. She was a little surprised, but her shock turned to anger. Blackheart was inches from her. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please be careful." She looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected that. He had his hand on her shoulder. She walked a little closer, he was now only a few inches away. She looked into his eyes, they were pleading and sad. Se brought her face to his.

He almost thought she was going to kiss him, but he knew better. She got a half an inch away from his lips. She brought her head to the side of his and her lips were at his ear. She rubbed her head against his, he rubbed back. She thought about this and thought we're more like animals. She whispered into his ear, "You'll miss me won't you?" Blackheart couldn't resist her. He nodded. She said something cruel, "I don't think I'll miss you." She leaned back from him. His eyes showed pain beyond anything he ever experienced. She thought he would never miss her. _He couldn't still love me, could he?_ She thought.

She leaned back more and caught the trail of the demons who had left. She decided she would go before she lost it. As Blackheart reached up to her face, she disappeared. His hands touched the black smoke she left behind.

A single tear rolled down his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

**Sorry about updating. I got a lot of work to do. Again this is a short chapter. If you have any questions or need explanations please PM me or review. Anonymous reviews accepted. Please review.**

* * *

Audrey appeared on Earth. She realized instantly that she was in the desert. She looked around. Her demons were in front of her about twenty feet away. She also noticed a sign in the distance. She walked up to the demons, she read the sign as she walked up. The sign read: Welcome to Texas. She looked down at the ground and smiled. How ironic, she thought. "Welcome to Texas," she murmured under her breath.

The demons were waiting on orders from her. She looked at them. The earth demon stood to the left, he was dressed in brown, he had a brown coat falling around him and had dirt trailing behind him. The water demon stood in the middle. It was rare for a water demon to live in Hell, because of the obvious climate. He was dressed in a dark navy blue coat.

The final demon was not rare at all. She was a fire demon, and wore long robes of an orange that matched that of the fires of Hell. She stood on Audrey's right and had her arms crossed like she was irritated. Audrey raised her eyebrows, but ignored the demon.

"What are your names?" she asked with an air of authority. The earth demon bowed and said, "Milady, my name is Tierre." She looked at the earth demon and smiled,"Your name means earth, very fitting." The demon smiled at her.

She turned to the water demon next, "May I ask what your name is?" The demon smiled at her and did a short little bow. "Princess, my name is Flusso. Which yet means stream." Audrey looked at him and said, "Thank you, Flusso, for your respect." When she said this the fire demon huffed a breath of air.

She turned to the demon and said flatly, "Yours?" The demon turned to her and said with sarcasm, "Yes my Princess, my name is Flame." Audrey turned to look at the other demons before she lost her temper. " I want you all to go through the city over there and search for the Ghost Rider. His human name is Johnny Blaze. Now go and return to me when you've found something."

The earth and water demons bowed, but the fire demon did not. The earth demon dissolved into the ground as the water demon turned into a puddle and disappeared. The fire demon huffed another breath and turned into flames that died out.

Audrey wasn't going to waste time teleporting around blindly, she started walking toward the city. She walked at an easy pace for about fifteen minutes before she sensed something behind her. She stopped and said,"Hello Mephistopheles." She turned around and looked at the figure materializing before her. He stood there for a minute. She looked at him and smiled, "You can't stay away from me can you?"

He looked at her and gave a small smile, "No, it seems I can't." She turned and started to walk. This time at a slower pace. Mephistopheles caught up with her and matched her pace. Audrey looked at him then looked straight forward. "Why have you come?"

"I have come to speak with you for a while," he said looking at her after he spoke. Audrey looked over at him. "To speak about what?" He smiled at her then looked down at his feet as he walked. "About your current situation." She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"You have not been spending a lot of time with Blackheart, have you?" Mephistopheles asked, knowing the answer. Audrey sighed. Mephistopheles started again, "You were shocked when I said he would choose if he wanted you to stay or not."

Audrey looked at her feet and replied, "Yes. I didn't think my freedom was up for grabs." Mephistopheles smiled. "I have been watching you two very close as of late." Audrey chuckled at his old fashioned speech.

"And what did you see other than the demons you have sent, and me trying to avoid him?" Mephistopheles said, "I have seen his thoughts." Audrey looked at him. "What particular thoughts have you seen in his thoughts."

Mephistopheles' smile grew sad. "He has been thinking, if he loves you he'll let you go." Audrey slowed. She looked at him and said very quietly, "So he still loves me?"

"Yes, I think he does." Audrey looked down. "If he still loves me, then why doesn't he acknowledge that I am his wife?" Mephistopheles looked at her and said, "He doesn't know what to do because he knows he hurt you."

"He needs to get his thought straight." Mephistopheles changed the subject, and asked, "Are you worried about your throne?" Audrey looked at him with pure evil on her face. "Have you been reading my thoughts?" Mephistopheles looked at her and chuckled.

"You know I can't, so why do you ask?" She looked at him with sarcasm, "I ask because of the fire demon you sent me."

"I did that to test you." Mephistopheles replied. "So," Audrey said, "Is she after my throne?" Mephistopheles looked at her and said, "Yes, I think so." Audrey's demon threatened to show through, her teeth were showing, glinting.

Mephistopheles asked, "I know you do not care about the throne, so what is it you care about?"

"To be honest?" she asked. Mephistopheles smiled and said, "That would probably be best."

"I'm not worried about my throne." Audrey thought then added, "I can handle that."

"Then what is it you are worried about?"

"I'm worried about losing my husband."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Argument

**Okay this is a longer chapter. My faithful readers deserved it. Updating is taking a while because I'm really busy right now. Please read and review. Anonymous reviews welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Rider. I own Audrey, Flame, Tierre, and Flusso though.**

* * *

Audrey kept walking at the same pace. Mephistopheles walked right beside her. He looked at her now knowing what was bothering her. He couldn't read her mind like he could most people. This stopped him from seeing important things sometimes.

She looked so sad, he thought maybe he should comfort her. Mephistopheles walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately his hand seared in pain. The horrible pain traveled up his arm, though he let no sign of it on his face.

Audrey looked back at him. "You don't have to do that." She knew her innocence hurt him. Mephistopheles smiled and took his hand off of her shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled back at him.

"No problem," she said. Mephistopheles pondered that particular power of hers. "You know one thing I have always wondered about?" he asked. "No. What is it?" she asked, a look of confusion spreading over her face.

"Why you can hurt, or maybe even kill, all other demons under your will; yet Blackheart has never been harmed by you." She looked at him with confusion. "I never wanted to harm Blackheart in the first place."

"Yes, but when he met you, you did not know that your innocence hurt demons. You didn't even know that he was a demon. Yet when he touched you for the first time, you did not harm him." Audrey watched him as they walked.

"I don't know why I couldn't harm him. I was unsure of him at first." she said as they walked. Mephistopheles looked at her and said, "I know exactly what happened." She looked at him with shock on her face.

"What happened then?"

"You and he were meant to be together."

"Wait. How?" she asked in shock. How could he know something like this?

"I saw you and him together in my mirror a very long time ago." Mephistopheles said with a smug look on his face.

Audrey looked at him. She could tell when someone lied since she was twelve. His eyes showed no lie. "Exactly how long ago has it been?"

"Hmm. I'd say once when Blackheart was born, and another during the start of his rebellious time."

Audrey looked at him. "Okay, I don't want to know how old Blackheart really is."

Mephistopheles smiled. "You two were fated from the beginning of time to be together."

Audrey was confused, "Why?"

Mephistopheles smiled a warm smile, if the devil could have a warm smile. "You are the only one he will ever love. You are the only one who can help him to rule Hell when I've left. He is the only one you will ever love."

Audrey knew he spoke the truth. Before she met Blackheart she had never loved or even liked anyone else. She looked up at the city. They were approaching it quickly.

"So he still loves me?" she asked Mephistopheles in a voice that seemed smaller than her own.

Mephistopheles nodded and said, "Yes, and he would give anything to get you back. Even his life."

"But why does he not wear his wedding ring and doesn't acknowledge that I am his wife?"

"He thinks he does not deserve such an honor, to be with you. It's hurting him much more than it's hurting you." Mephistopheles remembered a troubled thought of Blackheart's. It was, _Does she even still love me? If I did decide to let her leave and she took the chance, I don't know what I would do. _

After this point his thoughts seemed a little suicidal. _Maybe I could find the Rider and provoke him enough... But I've fought him before and he didn't kill me. Maybe I just need to provoke him without any souls in me. Yes that could work..._

At this point Mephistopheles couldn't stand to hear any more plans of his only son's suicide. He stopped thinking about the thoughts.

"Well if he thinks it is such an honor," Audrey continued, "he should at least show me a tad bit of respect."

"Well, anyway. I think it is high time I leave," Mephistopheles said a few minutes after Audrey spoke.

"Okay then. I will see you later." She said as Mephistopheles smiled and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

She walked into an alley, because know she was in the outskirts of the city. She could sense the demons coming to find her.

She stopped and waited. The demons appeared out of thin air. Flame crossed her arms at the sight of Audrey.

Audrey looked at the demon. I'm going to have to talk with her. Audrey knew what she was after.

Audrey looked at the other two and asked, "Have you found anything?"

They looked down and shook their heads. "Then go and look harder, please." she said. They bowed and disappeared again. Audrey turned to look at Flame.

Flame looked at her and said sarcastically, "You have not given me any orders milady." She did a mock bow.

"I wish to speak with you." Audrey said as she walked toward the fire demon.

"What do you wish to speak about, milady?"

"I want to speak about your manners towards me." Audrey said.

"What about them?" Flame replied sarcastically.

"What exactly are you after?" Audrey knew the answer to the question.

Flame thought for a moment then said, "I don't think the Dark Prince deserves someone as low as you. I also don't think the throne deserves such a weak, petty human to rule Hell."

Audrey smiled at her, "So I was right, your after my throne."

"What's so funny then?"

"Well, you could have the throne if you want." Flame's mouth dropped open and shock flew across her face.

Audrey started again, "But... you can't have my husband."

Flame looked like she was ready to kill the Princess. "So you don't care about anything but the Prince?"

"Exactly right."

"Well part of the throne is the Prince," she said smugly.

"I guess you won't get the throne then," Audrey said threateningly.

Flame's true demon shone through and she threw fire at Audrey. Audrey just stood there as the flames hit her square in the chest and died out. Audrey smiled as Flame's mouth came open once again.

"Well fire can't hurt me because, you know, I live in Hell. That's just a living hazard." Audrey said smiling at the look on the fire demon's face.

Flame's shock turned to anger as she turned into a full-fledged demon right there. Audrey was losing her temper, her demon was threatening to shine through.

The fire demon ran at her. She stood there as calm as she could. The demon charged her. As the demon came in at arm's length she caught it by it's neck.

"Will you ever learn?" Audrey said as she threw it back. The demon was shocked but ran at her again. This time Audrey lost a _little _bit of her temper. Her demon showed it's teeth through her skin. It showed horns on hr face, and her fingernails turned into jet-black talons.

She let even a little more of her demon face shine through as the now shocked demon came running towards her.

Audrey grabbed her throat again but held on. Soon her innocence would start to burn the demon. After a moment the demon's fiery neck started to turn black. This reminded her of Blackheart attacking the Rider.

She pinned the demon on the ground and as she did that her innocence, a poison to demons, turned the demon back into a human form. Flame was shocked beyond her wildest dreams.

"Wha- How did you do that?! You're a human!" Flame yelled at her. Her face was now turning black.

"Why did you underestimate me?! Did you think that Mephistopheles would let a human roam Hell unprotected?! Audrey was mad and her demon was threatening to shine through completely.

Flame couldn't breathe anymore, the poisonous innocence was suffocating her. Audrey finally let her go. She was crouching over the demon.

"Now listen to me. You are going to call me by a proper name and you are going to respect me. You will not go near my throne or my husband. If you disobey any of these rules, I promise you I will drag you back to Hell myself and throw you into the fiery lakes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady," Flame said with the utmost tone of respect. Now she realized what all the seductresses and other female demons who threatened to do anything with or to her husband meant when they ran from the hall where their bedrooms were.

They had all said they would never go near her again nor the the Prince. Audrey pulled Flame to her feet.

"Now go and try to find anything that will lead us to the rider," Audrey said with as much authority as she could muster. Flame bowed and disappeared.

Audrey straightened up and walked a ways down the street. Then she stopped. "Mephistopheles," she said aloud to the air.

Mephistopheles appeared and said, "Yes Audrey?" She turned and looked at him. "Tell me about the Seductress."

Mephistopheles smiled.

* * *

**If you have any questions ask, like if something doesn't make sense to you. Please review, it helps me to update faster. I need more reviews, too. If you like my story spread the word please, and help me get more reviews.**

**Thank You for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Seductress

**Okay I'm updating sooner than I usually would. As of right now I think I only have one or no reviews for the last chapter. I need reviews! They keep me typing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except what I made.**

**

* * *

**

**While Audrey was talking to Mephistopheles and fighting Flame:**

Head Seductress office:

The Seductress sat at her desk, looking at the note Mephistopheles sent her. She had read it a few times now. It basically told her to go see Blackheart. Mephistopheles said he would resist her. The Seductress sighed, crumpled the letter up, and threw it in the trash.

She thought for a minute. Her worst fear was running into the Princess when she came back. She knew that the Princess would find out, and after hearing what the other Seductresses said about her, she wasn't so sure.

Mephistopheles said in the note no harm would come to her. What about the Prince himself?

She remembering having to hold one of them while she cowered in fear that she was coming after her. The Seductress thought again, _It's harder than I thought being the Head Seductress._

She stood up and walked out of the office. She walked down the hall until she found the mirror that would show her a human form. She straightened her dress. The dresses Seductresses wore were open. The Head Seductress' dress was open down to her belt a little below her waist.

It covered her up, but down the middle of her chest and stomach it was bare skin. Below her belt the dress was open down the side of her legs, but went all the way down in the front and the back. Her heels were regular black stiletto heels.

Everything she wore was black. Her dress, her straight black hair, her heels, and her cloak. She straightened her silver belt. The only non-black item on her.

She turned and teleported.

* * *

Blackheart while the Seductress was getting ready:

Blackheart sat on the edge of his bed. He was looking at a picture. He was thinking of Audrey.

His duster was off, the only place he took it off was his room. _How could I let her go?_ He thought to himself. He sat there thinking that if he did let her go, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He couldn't live without her.

He rubbed the edge of the picture frame, then looked at his bedside table. His wedding ring was sitting on it. He put the picture frame down on the table and picked up the ring. It was silver. He remembered picking the rings out.

He had a pair of black rings and a pair of silver rings left after eliminating all the other thousands of rings. He chose the silver pair because he didn't think Audrey would like the black cobalt-onyx rings.

He put the ring on and off of his ring finger. He then heard a knock on the door.

Blackheart and the Seductress:

Blackheart immediately sensed who was at the door. "Go away!" he yelled at the Seductress on the other side. "But I'm on orders," she said in a sultry voice. "Leave now!" Blackheart was starting to lose his temper.

The Seductress ignored his objections and walked in the door. Blackheart looked up at her. She put all her weight on one hip, and leaned against the door. "Hello Blackheart," she said.

"Hello Seductress," Blackheart said it with venom in his voice.

"Aw. What's wrong Blackie?" she teased.

"You are. Go away."

"Don't be mean," she said as walked in to the room a little more. She could tell her act wasn't working. She also knew that she had to be careful. If Blackheart lost his temper enough he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Blackheart looked up at her. His eyes were slowly turning black. He put the picture frame on the table face down. The Seductress noticed. She started to try and tease again.

"Have you ever heard that saying?" she asked. Blackheart ignored her.

"The saying goes like this: 'When the cat's away, the mice will play'. Have you ever heard that saying Blackie?"

His demon teeth were beginning to show through his skin.

She walked closer. He didn't move. "Come on Blackie. The wife's away, you can have some fun." Blackheart clenched his jaw.

She disappeared in a cloud of black-gray smoke. She reappeared beside him. She was standing to his side. "Come on, loosen up." She started massaging his shoulders. He shock her hands off and stood up.

"I said,go away!" Blackheart said as he took a few steps forward.

"You can't miss that wife of yours that much," the Seductress said as she walked in front of Blackheart toward the door.

"GET OUT!"

"You can't still love her can you? After how she treats you?"

"I deserve it," Blackheart mumbled under his breath.

"She doesn't treat you how the Prince should be treated." she said. She was now facing him.

"Get the hell out before I force you!" Blackheart yelled. As he yelled his demon's teeth showed.

The Seductress smiled she knew that he wouldn't betray the Princess. As a matter of fact the Seductress wouldn't either. She wiped the smile off her face.

"You can't still love her." The Seductress started.

"The wife you've never even touched."

That was it Blackheart's demon face shown through as he rushed toward the Seductress, grabbing her throat in the process. He slammed her up against the wall next to the door. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER!" Blackheart roared, demon voice coming through.

The Seductress couldn't breathe. She was scared for her life now. He held her up. His poisonous touch was getting to her though. Her face and neck were turning black.

He let her go. Opened the door and pushed her out. He slammed the door in her face. The Seductress fell to the ground outside the door. She gasped for the air around her. As soon as she could breathe again, she stood up.

The Seductress teleported back into her office and sat down in her chair. She smiled to herself. The Prince is just as loyal as the Princess. Then she stopped smiling. _What happens when the Princess comes back?_ She thought.

She smiled again. She looked up to the Princess, even though she was a demon. The Princess was the kind of person she wanted to be. Like the Princess, she had been forced into her position. She was born the Head Seductress. Nothing would change that.

She just hoped the Princess would forgive the Prince soon. So then the Prince would be happy. She hoped the Princess was okay also.

* * *

Blackheart picked up the picture and looked at it. How in the world he got the picture down here was beyond his idea. He looked at the picture of him and his wife. This was when he and her was in the human world.

In the picture she and him had one arm around each other, they both were smiling and laughing. She looked so happy then. He missed her more than anything. He hoped the Rider wouldn't hurt her.

He hoped she would still love him.

* * *

**Ta Da! Please review! I need reviews to help me write. Okay If you have any questions, just ask.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Step Closer

**Sorry this chapter is short. I've got tons of work to do. I will try to update sooner this time. Thank you my few but beloved readers! Please read and review. If you have any questions ask. I'll answer.**

* * *

Mephistopheles smiled and said, "Don't worry, she didn't do anything with Blackheart." Audrey could feel her anger subsiding. Mephistopheles took advantage of the small silence by saying, "Blackheart wouldn't let her." 

The look on Audrey's face was of shock. _He couldn't still love me_, she told herself. She thought of something to say to Mephistopheles.

"will you please stop sending them? Now that you know for certain that he will not be interested in any of them?" Mephistopheles chuckled darkly. "Do you want me to quit?" Audrey's demon almost shone through.

"Just don't send any more to my husband." She said it with authority.

"Okay," Mephistopheles started, "You have my word."

Mephistopheles and Audrey both looked up. They both sensed the demons were coming back. Mephistopheles then said, "Well, I must be off." He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Audrey waited for a moment and the demons reappeared.

She looked at the three of them. "Did you find anything?" she asked. Flame, who was the furthest away from her, nervously shook her head. Audrey fought back a smile. Apparently she had not forgotten about earlier.

Audrey looked at Flusso. He said, "No milady. I have not found anything." Audrey looked to Tierre. He smiled. "Actually milady," he kept the smiled on his face, "I have found a small something." Audrey raised her eyebrows.

"And what may this something be?" Tierre's smile turned into a grin. "I have found a place where the Rider goes often." This time it was Audrey's turn to grin. She looked at Tierre. "Well, that is interesting."

"Where may this place be then?" Audrey asked this with a hint of laughter and doubt in her voice. _This can't be this easy_, she thought,_ No it's not going to be easy at all._ Tierre, still smiling, said, "It is a bar and grill on the outskirts of town."

"Anything else?"

"I had a very reliable source tell me he goes there every night. But also, every night he leaves at dark. Right after twilight. They say he orders food in the grill area of the resteraunt."

Audrey looked at him all of the sudden and asked, "Is this source still alive?" She knew demons a little too well. Tierre smiled sadly and nodded. She smiled, glad that no one had died, yet. She stopped smiling hoping that no one would die on this mission.

She remembered on Blackheart's mission a lot of people died. She looked at Tierre. "Take me there."

**

* * *

**

**While Mephistopheles is talking to Audrey and afterwards:**

Blackheart sat looking at the picture in the book. He had gone to the library to look through some books and find some information. He was waiting for his father to come back also. He was sitting at a table with books around him.

He looked at the picture. It showed an angel and a demon at a fighting stance. He flipped forward a couple of pages. He looked at the picture he now found. This one showed the same angel and demon now hand in hand, a moment of truce.

He shut the book and reached for another one. He thought about him and Audrey. The pictures reminded him of her. He started flipping through this one. He always thought of her as an angel. She was in his eyes.

To him she could be as dangerous as one. The essence of innocence. Blackheart smiled to himself. She had never hurt him though. He hurt her though. His smile disappeared. Agony and pain ripped through his dead heart.

He found another picture. A demon and an angel that were hugging. They were together. The angel would have fallen. He flipped forward again. A new picture. This time it showed a demon and a human. They were hand in hand. A sign of love.

That was exactly like him and Audrey. He was scared for her soul though. He knew if she stayed down here for so long it would be in danger. It could be damned. He knew she was Innocence. Maybe that would save it. He hoped it would.

He shut this one and stood up. He walked to a shelf and pulled the very last book off. He opened it. This book was four years old. He hoped Audrey would never see it. He flipped to right page the first time. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

This was a colorful picture. It showed a demon in human form being married to a human. He looked and smiled at their expressions. They were happy. He closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He walked away.

At least he and Audrey had been happy then.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Rider and Thought

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update sooner, but I'm really sick. I hope you like this. If you have any questions just ask. Some things even to me don't make sense. Please read and review.**

* * *

Audrey walked into the bar and grill. Flame was close to her side behind her. Flame tensed as she walked in. Audrey knew she was sensing all the evil coming from the bar. She could feel it too. Audrey walked up to the bartender.

"Hello," she said with a smile, "May I ask; where does the man called Johnny Blaze sit when he comes here?" The man looked at her and shrugged. He walked off. She scowled under her breath. She looked around. The people at the tables began to clear out. It was almost dark.

Then she felt it. Flame also tensed up beside her. The man at the bar was emitting evil. He was planning something. "Hey," he called to them. Audrey put on her best fake smile and walked over. "She looked at the man. He was ragged and she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Yes?" she said. The man grinned. "I know where the stunt man sits." Audrey's smile disappeared. "And where might that be?" The man tried to reach out for her, but she backed away before he could. The man brought his arm back to himself.

Audrey could feel Flame tensing up behind her. Probably trying not to hit something. The man looked at them. "I'll tell you," he said, "for a price." He looked up at Audrey with a wicked grin on his face. Audrey put on a fake smile and said, "I won't be able to help you with that. But maybe my friend here will."

Flame stepped out of her place halfway behind Audrey. The man's eyes lit up. "That will do," he said. "The man sits over there at that table," he added as he pointed out a table in the corner of the restaurant part of the place.

He stood up and began to walk towards a door in the back that Audrey and Flame knew to be the street. Flame looked seriously irritated. "Flame," Audrey mumbled under her breath, she knew she would hear her, "Don't hurt or kill the man." Flame looked at the ceiling and nodded.

Audrey walked over to the table as Flame and the man walked out the door. She sat down and put her feet on the table. Her duster stayed on the ground. She pulled it over her legs, so it wasn't touching the ground.

She sat there until she felt him outside. The Rider was coming to the bar and grill. She tensed up and calmed herself down. Johnny Blaze walked into the bar and grill and started to walk towards the table. _I wonder how long it will take him to notice the demon powers in me, I know he can sense them_, Audrey thought as he walked.

All of the sudden Johnny stopped and looked at her. He was four feet from the table. "Um, excuse me, but you're in my chair," he said as he tried to control the Rider. Audrey put on her fake smile again, "Hello Johnny."

Johnny tensed as he realized that she was sent. He sat down. _We are in a public place,_ he thought. "Um, hello?" Audrey smiled again. She pulled her feet off of the table and sat up straight. She was pretty tall for a woman.

Johnny looked at her, "I know what you are. Can we talk outside?" Audrey's smile turned into a slight grin. "I was thinking that maybe we could stay in here. I didn't come to hurt you." Johnny had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, what did you come for?" he asked.

"I came for the powers of the Rider." Johnny looked at her. "You were sent by Mephistopheles."

"Yep, sent to get the powers back before something bad happens."

"I've got control of the power by now," Johnny said, some anger rising from him. "Oh, I wasn't talking about you, Rider." Audrey said as she looked at him. She knew, even if he was good, she might could still hurt him with her touch.

"What were you talking about then?" Johnny asked, a little sarcastically. "Well, if you must know..." Audrey replied. "You didn't kill Blackheart last time." Johnny's face turned to shock. "I did his father was mad, but he took him back with him."

Audrey raised her eyebrows, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that Blackheart was dead. You may have put him in a coma like all other victims of the Penance stare, but if you remember there was something important you were forgetting."

"What may that be?" asked Johnny.

"When Blackheart said he didn't have a soul, he meant it. You may have made him feel the pain of the other souls, but it wasn't his own. As soon as he got back to Hell, all the souls came rushing out of him." Audrey didn't mention Blackheart had a soul, it was always in Hell.

"So, he's still alive." Johnny said.

"Yes, and very irritating." Audrey said as she remembered all the shouting coming from Blackheart the last few days.

"He's coming back?" Johnny asked.

"In a few days if I can't get the power back."

"Why you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you sent to get the power back?" Johnny asked Audrey.

"Oh, because of my bonds," she said as she raised her left hand showing him her wedding ring.

"You're married?" Johnny asked, disbelief again coloring his tone.

"Well, yes. You didn't think demons could get married?" Johnny shook his head.

"Well they can." Johnny stood up then and walked to the door in the back that led outside. Audrey was right behind him. He walked out. Audrey right behind him. The sight was slightly funny as they walked out into the alley.

The man from earlier was running away from Flame who was in the middle of the alley. Flame turned and saw the Rider who immediately turned and started walking towards Flame. Audrey stepped in between them.

"Please don't hurt my sidekick," she said as he pushed by her. She walked away and sat on the side of the alley. She had a job to do and she wasn't getting sent back early.

The Rider and Flame fought until he got a good hold on her and let his Hellfire burn her alive. Tierre popped up and tried to fight but he got rid of him like he had Gressil. Audrey sat there and thought,_ Now I have to do my own errands._

Flusso popped up and was easily disposed of. Audrey stood and walked up to the Rider who was now coming to finish her off. "Johnny," she said in warning, but he grabbed her around the throat. She knew she was going to have bruises.

He lifted her up off the ground as she held what little breath she had. The Rider was oblivious to the pain that would too soon render him incapacitated. "Your blood is stained by the blood of the innocent."_ Yeah right, I'm the most innocent. _"Feel their pain."

Right before he looked into her eyes the innocence hit him. He crumpled to the ground and disappeared, leaving a shocked Johnny behind. He was still in pain as she sat down on the ground next to him.

"Thanks for getting rid of those guys," she said trying to get his mind off of the pain, "They were starting to get on my nerves." He stood up and asked, "How did you do that?" As Audrey stood up he turned around.

She smiled, "Go Rider. I'll be in touch." She disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Leaving Johnny looking shocked.

**

* * *

Meanwhile: Present**

Blackheart kept thinking about her. He hoped the Rider wouldn't hurt her. He wanted to see her so bad. Then he had an idea. He stood up and teleported to his father's study. Mephistopheles looked up at his son's entrance.

Mephistopheles thought Blackheart looked like a little kid who was upset about the death of a family member. He found it quite amusing. "What do you need Blackheart?" he asked. Blackheart looked at him like he was frustrated.

"Can I use the mirror?" he asked a little embarrassed. Mephistopheles smiled from his desk. "To see your faithful wife?" he asked.

"Yes," Blackheart replied. Mephistopheles waved his hand and a floor length ornate mirror rose in the middle of the floor. Blackheart last used this to look at Audrey before they were married, how ironic. Blackheart remembered what to do.

"Show me Audrey," he said to the mirror. The mirror was smart enough to know which one he was talking about. Immediately the mirror showed an empty room. Blackheart was starting to wonder if the mirror was smart enough when Audrey popped up in the middle of the room.

He watched her with longing. The Seductress' words were getting to him. _"The wife you've never touched."_ she said. Blackheart had never touched Audrey. She had requested a separate bedroom from the beginning. They never had a honeymoon.

He just wanted to touch her cheek. Her lips. To kiss her once. He knew she was at the Rider's place. Waiting for him to return. This was her chance to see her family. He also knew she would never succeed. He wouldn't willingly give up the power. He hoped Audrey would think of a plan.

He hoped she would find a way to get to her family. He would let her go anyway when she got back though. He desperately wished, as he watched her, that she still loved him. But he did hurt her.

He remembered that day. He was so busy trying to take over that he had broke all promises to her. He had promised to stay with her. She was actually willing to go to Hell as long as he was there. He kept away from her for a week.

He ran into her literally. He caught her before she fell. He could feel the anger radiating through her. So he let her go. "You stupid, unreliable, lying, workaholic piece of crap!" she yelled at him. He was astounded. She stalked off and he never had a civil conversation with her again.

When he or she tried to talk to each other they lost their tempers and fought until they just stopped talking. One time Mephistopheles walked up to him and said, "Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned." He chuckled as he walked away.

Blackheart came back to the present and watched his one and only love sit down and wait impatiently. Blackheart had enough and walked out of the room. He teleported to the library and kept looking through books.

He sat there and looked until he just put his head down on his arms. He missed her so much. Thinking about her made his heart ache. _If only she still loved me,_ he thought. He then had an idea. Then chuckled at how cheesy it sounded, even though it made his heart ache.

_I'll let her go because I love her._

* * *

**Please tell me if you like my Blackheart. I changed him into what I thought he might be like love stricken. What do you think I should do next? Please review. You can PM me also if you want. Anonymous reviews accepted. Please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Deal

**All of my readers are gone! No one has reviewed for the last three chapters! Where did my few faithful readers go? Please tell me if you like it and review! **

* * *

Audrey smiled as she sat there. She looked out the window and watched the moon travel across the sky. That left her with a lot of time to herself. She had felt like someone was watching her, but that feeling had long disappeared.

She sat there and remembered the bargain. She knew that she would not succeed. Deep down she knew that. She looked at her wedding ring. The silver band was on her finger for all eternity. She wished her husband would let her see her family.

She looked at the window. The sun was about to rise. The sky had a pink tinge to it. She sighed. Only a little longer until the Rider came home. So she waited until she sensed the Rider coming to the door. She sat up and looked at the door as it unlocked.

"Hey Johnny," she said as the Rider stepped into his apartment. The Rider looked dumbstruck. Apparently he hadn't sensed her as he came up. Audrey stood up and walked to his small table and sat down. She smiled and said, "Lovely place you got here."

Johnny sat down across from her and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would see you again," she said. "And I'm a little pressed for time."

"What do you want from me?" Johnny asked, the Rider was fighting to get through to attack the demon in front of him.

"Well, I would like the power of the Rider so I could give it to Mephistopheles, so my bargain would be complete."

"I'm not giving you the power of the Rider." Anger seeped into his speech as he began to lose control of the Rider.

"Be careful Rider, you remember what happened in the alley."

"What did you do to me back there?" Johnny asked trying to get control of the Rider.

"I might tell you if you give me the power."

The Ghost Rider burst through Johnny then. The Rider grabbed Audrey's throat and lifted her into the air. Audrey stopped breathing and looked at the Rider. "What are you gonna do now Johnny? Use the big bad Penance stare?"

The Rider was going to do that exactly. "Your blood is stained by the blood of the innocent," the Rider began but Audrey interrupted. "Be careful what you say Rider."

"Feel their pain." But what happened Johnny was not expecting. He didn't see crimes or even evil in her, instead he saw memories. A tree much like his and Roxie's, except this one was in the middle of the woods. Audrey leaning against it. Blackheart suddenly popping up behind her.

The Rider watched different memories fly by. Too jumbled to make any sense of them. Blackheart holding her hand. Then memories of Hell. A white dress. A book. Then his whole body started to burn. He let go of her and the memories stopped.

Audrey landed neatly on her feet, while the now Rider-free Johnny fell to the ground. Johnny sat up and leaned against the wall. "Okay," he said, rubbing his stinging arm. "What the heck just happened?" he asked Audrey as she sat on the floor across from him.

"Well, since you're not going to give me the power; will you help me?" Audrey asked. Johnny looked at her and said, "What?" Audrey looked at him and smiled. "I will tell you if you help me. Plus once I go back to Hell I don't think I will come back. I'm not evil if you haven't noticed. Please, please help me."

Johnny looked at her and said, "It depends on what you want, and you have to tell me first." Johnny felt like a kid agreeing to trade his juice for milk at lunch. But she was not evil he had seen that. Audrey looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"You want me to ask questions now?" he asked. "Well, yes but I will say something. You know I am not a demon now. I am a human with, I guess you could say demonic powers." Johnny looked at her thinking.

"If you're a human, then why are you in Hell?" he asked. Audrey looked at him and said, "My bonds tie me there," she said as she held up her left hand. Showing him her wedding band. "You're married?" Johnny exclaimed.

Audrey laughed softly, "Well, yes. That's what got me in this predicament in the first place. I guess you thought demons couldn't get married." Johnny nodded then asked, "Who are you married to?" Audrey stopped smiling and said, "You wouldn't want to know that. Because you probably wouldn't be that nice to me after I told you."

Johnny looked at her and said, "Just tell me." Audrey glanced up unsure and muttered, "Blackheart." Johnny looked at her confused and said, "Blackheart's married?" Audrey looked at his face and started laughing.

Johnny looked at her more confused and said, "What?" Audrey stopped laughing. "I thought maybe you would be mad, but then I got the response, 'Blackheart's married?'" She smiled. Johnny smiled and said, "Well, now that you're better: What did you do to me in the alley and just then?"

"I am innocence. My essence is innocence. It hurts demons, and it protects me quite well in Hell. Blackheart is the only demon it doesn't hurt."

"Innocence?"

"Yes, I have never done anything wrong or bad or evil."

"Why did you marry Blackheart?"

"I'll tell you later. Are you going to help me?" Johnny had forgotten about that. He asked, "What do you need help with?"

"I want to see my family. That was the deal with Mephistopheles. If I got the power of the Rider back to him I would get to spend three days on Earth."

Every time Audrey answered Johnny got more confused. "Couldn't you do that instead of coming after me?" Audrey's face turned sad. "No, When I'm with you the demons don't want to come, for fear of a fight. When I'm not with you I could get pulled back by Mephistopheles."

Johnny decided to help this woman. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She didn't take it but stood up and smiled. "Thank you Johnny," she said sincerely. Johnny smiled and replied, "Your welcome."

Johnny then asked, "So where does this family of yours live?" Audrey smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile: Present- Hell**

Mephistopheles sat at his desk. The gigantic desk took up a section of the empty room. Mephistopheles stood and walked across the floor to the door. He could hear his son's thoughts. _When will she return? Will she try until the last minute when I go up?_

His son's thoughts were centered on his wife. Mephistopheles smiled. When his son learned to stop being so stubborn he would gain his wife back. He disappeared in black smoke only to reappear beside Blackheart. Whose favorite haunt recently was the library.

Blackheart looked up in surprise. When he saw that it was his father he laid his head back down on the desk. Mephistopheles smiled and said, "Something is bothering you." Blackheart's head was on his arms, his face buried in his duster.

"No duh," was the muffled response that came. Mephistopheles sat down across from him. "You know if you just told her you love her, things may be alright." Blackheart breathed out loudly. Then he leaned his head back against is chair and said, "There's no way she would still love me. I hurt her. I broke my promise, and hate myself for it." As he said the last part he hit the table and left a dent in the soft wood.

Mephistopheles said, "You don't know that." As he stood he saw Blackheart looking at him with a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" Mephistopheles chuckled and disappeared. Blackheart hit his head on the table again.

_What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself. He wished with all his heart he could fix it or take it back or something.

**

* * *

**

**My readers have left me! Please review, please! Okay, what do you think? Is it good? I f you have any questions ask. Anonymous reviews accepted.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mom

**All my readers have left me:( I do have to thank piratewitch92 for reviewing when no one else would! Thank you so much! Kudos! I have been trying to write this one scene for so long I'm still a little confused, but anyway... Here's the next chapter! **

**I have been thinking after I finish this should I make another story with Blackheart and Audrey? I thought about it and have plenty of ideas. I love writing Audrey's character! Please tell me if you would like that story. **

**Please read and review! I dedicate this chapter to my seemingly last reader: piratewitch92!**

* * *

Audrey squinted and sighed. She looked around from her vantage point in the fringe of the woods. It was almost dawn. Johnny sat on his beloved chopper Grace behind her. She was looking for something. He wasn't sure if he should ask her or not.

He looked out of their shelter under the trees. He saw the house. It was at an angle so no windows could see their hiding place. Audrey kept looking. He had been told that was her house, or really, her mother's.

Audrey sighed and walked to a tree near Johnny's side and sat down. Johnny stood off of Grace and sat against the same tree she was leaning against. She was staring at the house and twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"You okay?" Johnny was becoming more worried as she became more restless. Audrey smiled and said, "I won't be able to see them ever again most likely, and I've only got a couple of hours. I think I'm just going to make this quick."

Johnny nodded at her. The sun was starting to rise. Audrey brought her knees up to her chin and lay her head on them. Johnny looked over at her in confusion. She sighed. The sun continued to rise. Audrey kept watching the house.

Now she was no longer in danger of twisting her finger off at least. That ran through Johnny's mind as he worried over his new friend. The sun was up and he looked at her. He remembered that the night before she helped him locate a few demons before she teleported them to her family's house.

He remembered asking about how she could find them better than he could. He thought of her exact response. _"I'm around them all the time. I guess you could say I'm more..._attuned_...to them" _He watched as she stood all of the sudden.

He jumped up in shock at her sudden movement. She looked at him with worry in her eyes. "Wish me luck," she half said, half whispered. Johnny smiled in encouragement as she walked away. He sat down as he seen her go up to the door and knock.

Audrey was worried about what her mother would say when she saw her. She waited for the door to open. The she heard someone from inside calling to the door, "Be right there!" She breathed in a deep breath and let it out.

Her mother opened the door and she was frozen with shock. "Mom?" Audrey asked calmly. Her mother rushed forward and hugged her. "Oh, Audrey! My baby has come home! How are you? Are you doing okay? Where's Hart? Did he hurt you? Where do you live I haven't heard anything from you in four and half years! How dare you do that to your mother!"

Audrey smiled and laughed. "Mom, I'm okay. Hart is visiting his parents, I have come to see you. I'm only passing through. I can't stay long."

Her mother looked up at her daughter and said, "Well come in sweetie. Let's get you inside. Would you like something to drink?" Audrey shook her head in refusal. She could feel the emotions coming up in her chest. The tears would start pouring if she didn't get away.

"No thanks mom. I'm just passing through, I've only got a couple of hours before I have to leave, and O would like to meet Hart before I do. I'm really sorry for not contacting you."Audrey thought this through before she came.

Her mother looked at her and asked,"Where do you live? Can you not contact people easily there?" Audrey smiled to comfort her mother. "I live way in the middle of nowhere in Africa. It's at least four hours drive to any civilization. We work with people and animals and help them. We're busy all the time."

Her mother smiled. "How's Hart doing?" Audrey almost started to cry, but she held it in. "He's okay. He's doing great and I still love him." Her mother smiled bigger. "Well be good honey. And be safe." Audrey hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. Her mother told her as they embraced, "I will always love you honey. Know that even when you can't contact me."

Audrey let go. "I love you too mom. Tell everyone else I love them too. And I'm sorry I couldn't see all of them." Her mother nodded and stepped back into the house and called, "I love you!" Audrey turned around from the path in front of the house and called to her mother, "I love you too!"

She walked all the way back to Johnny who was leaning against the tree watching her. "Are you alright?" he asked as she sat down beside him. A tear rolled down her cheek. As she wiped it away she said, "Yeah. It's just hard knowing I might not see them again."

They sat in silence until Audrey laughed. Johnny looked at her and said, "What?" She looked at him and said, "It's been four years since I said goodbye to them and this tree is one of the last places I was. You must think me mad."

"Actually," Johnny started,"I was wondering how you and Blackheart got married." Audrey chuckled. "I met him at some kind of party my family put together. He said that he was captivated by me since the first time he saw me. I was about to drop something when I let go he caught it. That's how we met. Me being clumsy."

Johnny saw part of it in the stare. Audrey continued. "Well he just was kind to me and I fell for him. He was surprised that I believed him when he told me who he was. Let alone go with him to Hell. Literally." Johnny laughed at this. Audrey's smiling face softened as she said, "I fell in love. He said I was the only one he would ever love. He didn't know demons could love. I didn't either. He's the only one I will ever love."

Johnny was curiious, "How did he make himself seem human? No offense." Audrey laughed and said, "None taken." She stopped and thought. "He said his name was Hart. Hart Black. He said he was born in Arkansas. He said he moved quite a lot. Everyone believed him. I've never told my family any different." Johnny nodded.

She glanced up quickly. Then she turned to him. "Thank you Johnny, I would have never been able to do this without you. I need to be going soon." She stood up and held out her hand for him to shake. He shook it and said, "You're welcome."

"Would you like me to take you and Grace back to your place. Because I'd hate to say it but, we're not in Texas any more." He chuckled and put one hand one Grace and extended his other to Audrey. She touched it and in a second they were at his apartment. He could never get used to teleporting.

Johnny looked at her and said, "Good luck." Audrey laughed and said, "What's the worst that could happen?" He shook his head and smiled. "Thanks again Johnny." He smiled and shook her hand again. This time she hugged him. He smiled. She pulled back and he said, "I hope to see you again."

"Me too." He smiled as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. He shook his head. He hoped she would see him again one day.

Audrey opened her eyes as she felt the familiar warmth of Hell. She heard Mephistopheles from behind her.

"Hello Audrey."

**

* * *

**

**Okay I'm desperate for reviews. I got a few questions though. Did anyone get where she said he was from Arkansas? I'm a movie buff so I had to do it. I'll give you a hint: Remember this is the movieverse. Just think cast and crew. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever gets it. And I'll explain. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Ending

**My last chapter! Please read the author's note at the end and respond. This chapter is longer than usual because it is a big part of my story. If you have any questions ask. **

**This chapter is dedicated to piratewitch92 and Ratdogtwo! A big dedication to Wes Bentley also! My question last chapter was Did anyone get the hint when Audrey said that Blackheart said he was from Arkansas? The answer is that Wes Bentley, the actor who plays Blackheart in the movie, was born in Arkansas. I thank those of you who got it! **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Audrey turned around and looked at Mephistopheles. "Hello," she said, anger seeping into her voice. He smiled, hearing it. "Welcome home." Audrey didn't reply. "You came back early. May I ask why?" he asked as his smile faded.

Audrey looked back at him and smiled politely. "I was not able to obtain the power of the Rider, and knew that I would not be able, too. So I came back." Mephistopheles frowned and said, "I know you went to see your family."

A smile slowly crept across his face. "I knew you would probably find a way to see them instead of getting the powers back." Audrey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Why does he know this? Why is he smiling?_

Mephistopheles then looked to the door and called, "Blackheart!" Audrey looked at the doors and watched as they opened and her husband walked in. Shock and sadness spread across her face as she saw him.

He looked so sad. She still cared about him. He walked in and sat in a chair near Mephistopheles' desk. Mephistopheles smiled a small smile as he looked at Blackheart then looked at Audrey and said, "Now it's time to learn of your freedom."

Blackheart looked down at his hands which he wove together. Audrey looked at him slightly irritated, but she was concerned for him. Mephistopheles was smiling and then he said, "Well, I will leave you to discuss this."

As soon as he finished what he was saying he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Blackheart was still looking at his hands. Audrey walked the few steps to the wall and sat in a chair against it. Blackheart looked at her from under his eyelashes.

She raised her eyebrows slightly and he looked down at his hands again. Audrey leaned against the back of her chair. After a few minutes she said, "Well...what of my freedom?" Blackheart tensed up slightly and twitched his fingers.

He started to speak, "Well, I've decided that..." he was trying to talk and Audrey couldn't stand to see him so sad. "I've decided that, if you want you can leave." Audrey was shocked and she leaned up in her chair.

"Y-you, you would do that?" Blackheart didn't look at her. He moved so that she couldn't see his face. Audrey was confused, before he moved he looked as if he was about to cry.

Realization hit her. Something was wrong. Audrey looked at him and said, "Tell, me you want me to leave." He moved his head slightly in a movement that looked as if he shook it. Audrey couldn't take it anymore.

Her emotions she usually held in, came out. "Tell me you want me to leave, Blackheart!" He flinched slightly at her yell. She was standing now. He still didn't look at her. This time she said it more softly, "Blackheart, tell me you want me to leave."

He moved again and she knew. She knew he didn't want her to go. She knew he still cared about her. She knew he still loved her. She was still going to ask.

She walked very slowly across the floor. Blackheart put his head in his hands as she approached. When she reached him, she crouched down to his eye level. She looked at him, all she wanted to do was hold on to him and tell him that it's alright, and that she loved him, too.

"Blackheart," she said softly, "Blackheart, what's wrong?" Still no answer. She sighed and put her hand under his chin, and lifted his head up to face her. He didn't look at her, but looked off to the side. She took her hand from his chin and put it on his cheek.

The contact, in Blackheart's mind, drove him mad. He wanted her, to hold her, to kiss her. He leaned into her touch slightly. He missed her and loved her. A tear fell from his eye and she wiped it away with her thumb.

He looked at her, and their eyes locked. She could see the sadness and love in his eyes. He could see the worry, concern, and love in hers. That confused him slightly. She seen this. She shook her head and said, "Oh, Blackheart." Then she did something he never expected; she hugged him, or rather held him.

He stood up and pulled her body to his. He held her close by the waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He missed her warmth, her touch. Then he heard her whisper by his ear. "Blackheart, I still love you, I always have. How could you believe I didn't? You're the only one I could ever love."

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to believe this was real, and pulled back slightly shocked. "You still love me?" he asked unsure. She smiled and replied, "Yes, I always have. I thought you hated me." He pulled her back to him after hearing her words.

Then he said, "How could I not love you? You're my true love. The only one I'll ever love. I meant that when I said it." She held him tighter. They just held each other for a few moments. Audrey pulled back just enough to see his face and she looked at his eyes.

She could see his love for her. He wondered what she was doing and she kissed him. It wasn't passionate like either of them would have liked. It was a gentle, tender, sweet kiss. Blackheart longed to take her, hold her close, and kiss her as passionately as he could, but he refrained.

He was overjoyed beyond anything he ever imagined. He had his wife back. Audrey felt the same way. As they pulled back to look at each other, Blackheart grinned. Audrey seen him and smiled. He was so glad to see her actually smile again. Not the sarcastic smile he had seen for a couple of years now.

She looked like an angel. He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and as he sat her down he smiled bigger. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. He remembered something.

He was going to see the Rider. He looked down at his wife and asked, "Will you come with me to see the Rider?" She looked at him worried and frowned. "Why are we going to see the Rider?" Blackheart could tell she thought he wanted to hurt him.

He looked at her eyes and said, "I want to thank him for helping my wife." He kissed her forehead. She looked at him with wary eyes. He really did want to thank him. He didn't care about the Rider anymore. He was just glad he had his wife.

HE held her close and teleported them. When they got there Audrey looked at where they were. They were right outside the door to the Rider's apartment. Blackheart knocked on the door. Audrey was still nervous.

Johnny opened the door, surprised to see them. He looked at Audrey and she mouthed 'It's okay.' He stepped aside to let them in, and Blackheart led Audrey through the door. He stood in the middle of the room.

Johnny looked at them in confusion ans said, "Have a seat." Blackheart smiled and shook his head. "No thank you. I have come to thank you." Johnny looked even more confused now. Blackheart seen this and said, "Thank you for helping my wife." Johnny realized now.

After a few moments of awkward silence Blackheart said, "Well, we should go back now. Thank you Johnny." They shook hands and Blackheart turned to Audrey. He held her hand and teleported them both back to Hell.

They got back and they were in the library. Audrey was confused this time. She looked around and Blackheart laughed. "I want to show you something," he said. He led her to a table and disappeared into the shelves full of books.

She sat down and waited until he returned. He returned with a fairly new looking book. "Here," he said as he handed it to her. She flipped through it until she saw a familiar picture. She dropped the book in her surprise. Blackheart chuckled and picked it up, handing it to her.

She flipped back to the picture of her and Blackheart getting married. She closed it with a smile on her face and turned to him. She kissed him gently again and looked at his face. He was smiling. She said, "Thank you Blackheart. Love you more than anything."

They held each others hands and looked at each other. Audrey was thinking.

_Hell isn't that bad anymore._

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I thank all of my readers for reading. I want to make another story with Audrey and Blackheart, but it wouldn't really have adventure or action. It would probably have lots of fluff, and take place in Hell. I got a few PM's for a story like that. Tell me what you think. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
